


Old man

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Based on this prompt from @angrythingstarlight on tumblrI love some Beefy Bucky, how about he loses a mock training session, you make a joke about his hands not being what they used to be (old man) and he decides to show you how good his fingers are
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Old man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

His back hits the mat again and you straddle his waist squeezing him with your thighs “can’t you keep up? That’s the third time today you’ve said hello to the floor” he rolls his eyes at you and pushes you off “let’s go again”. You were practicing your routines for the new recruits starting tomorrow. Getting into position he lunges at you but you’re too quick and side step him giggling at his frustrated groan “what’s the problem old man? Can’t keep up?”.

He stares at you narrowing his eyes and planning his next move when you run at him jumping into his arms, using his lack of balance to knock him down, across the gym you both look up when you hear Sam howling with laughter “she’s too good for you Buck just give up now”.

Rolling off him you grab your water bottle and sit catching your breath watching as he glares at you from his position on the floor “cmon Bucky don’t be like that you’re pretty good for a centenarian” hearing Sam laugh at your joke he moves to the punch bag and takes his frustration out on it.

You stretch yourself out getting a shock when you feel his cold fingers wrap around your throat pulling you into his firm chest “here I am thinking you were too quick for me but look at you now” your body heats up from the contact and you can feel your heart pounding in your chest “I can hear you doll, your heart gives you away. I’d say you were scared but” taking a deep breath in “I can smell something much sweeter”.

You grind your ass back into his crotch and smile when you hear his low groan, managing to quickly pull his digits away while he was distracted “i dunno Buck, maybe its time you retired you're not as spry as you used to be” with that you grab your bottle and head out winking back at him before heading for a shower. 

You wash away the sweat from your session and rest against the back wall rubbing firm circles on your clit and calling Buckys name over and over as you relieve the tension you’ve built up during your session. Rinsing out your conditioner and grabbing your towel you walk back into the room and squeal when you see him sat on your bed reading the book from your bedside table “mmm hey doll, sounded like you were having some fun in there” he looks up at you and licks his lips seeing you almost naked.

He stalks over, standing close to you, he looks in your eyes and gripping the back of your head, rubbing his thumb over your bottom lip “tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop”. Looking up at him smirking “I don’t know if I want such an old man” before you bite the pad of his thumb, sucking it into your mouth, keeping your eyes on his, you let your towel fall to the floor “tell me to stop” he says as he trails his metal digits down your body. 

You grab his wrist and tease him before pushing it where you need him. Rubbing your clit firmly he watches you with his pupils blown, pushing two fingers inside rubbing against your g spot. You grip his hair with one hand using the other to grab his ass “please, fuck me I need you” he leans in sucking a mark into your neck and speeding up “fuck doll i can feel you squeezing me tightly, you gonna be a good girl for me and cum?” 

That’s all it takes for you to explode, screaming his name and pulling his hair you fall into his chest, he lifts your chin kissing you softly on the forehead “not bad for an old man hmm?” 

Walking over to your bed he lays down and taps his chin “come over here doll and have a seat” winking at you, biting his lip when you hurry over.


End file.
